The Visitors
by Link's Princess
Summary: The Visitors are coming...  Rated T for safety  -   MY FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP! IT'S NOW COMPLETE! X3
1. A Peachy Birthday

**Heyy everyone! I know it has been awhile since I last posted a story but oh well. Now with this story I hope to stick with it. Well, here we go! X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

A sudden and forceful jolt scared me out of my peaceful sleep. I sat up and looked around. Everything was the same as usual. The wagon I've been living in for the past, well, as long as I can remember with Marth my older brother and my mommy is kind of small, but I like it. We must have hit a bump in the road. I don't know why but we are always on the move.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEACHY!"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Marth had snuck up behind me and yelled right in my ear. Ow. That kinda hurt…

"I wanted to make sure you didn't forget it was your birthday again, Peachy! You always do so much for me and Mom that you forget about yourself!" said Marth playfully.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about. Then suddenly it dawned on me. It really was my birthday huh! "Awh thanks Marth! I almost forgot!"

"And this one is extra special, so I got you an extra special gift for your TENTH BIRTHDAY!"

"Awh Marth, you didn't have to…"

The truth is, I completely forgot it was my tenth birthday. Time goes by so quickly…

From behind Marth's back, he pulled a stuffed animal Toad!

"Marth! How did you know I love Toads?" I was overcome with joy. I had a weird obsession with those strange mushroom creatures.

"I pay attention to my own little sister you know!"

I got up and slammed my body into Marth and gave him a giant hug. Oh how I love my brother. I just can't imagine my life without him.

I began to loosen my grip and looked into my brother's face. "Marth, how did you get this?"

Marth appeared to be glowing with pride. "I made it myself!"

"Oh Marth…" my eyes were watering with happiness. Then I tackled him into another avalanche of hugs. Suddenly, Mom woke up. I completely forgot she was there because she was sleeping under a sack of potatoes.

"Good morning and happy birthday, my little princess," she said.

"Oh mom," I said, slightly annoyed. I don't really like it when she calls me that, because obviously I wasn't a princess. I mean come on! I was wearing a potato sack as a dress!

"Oh look at what a big girl you've gotten!" she said, her blue eyes and blue hair shining with happiness.

"Mom! Don't get so mushy!" I whined.

Marth laughed and Mom just smiled. "Okay, okay, since you are such a big girl, I'll stop treating you like a baby. Oh, and I made something for you!"

She rummaged through the pile of potato sacks and pulled out a pretty little pink dress! "Oh Mommy! It's sooooo pretty!"

My favorite color was pink and it was in such a beautiful and girly style! I took it and immediately slipped off my old potato sack and put on my new pink one. I swished and twirled and danced about.

"Ah Peachy, you're so pretty! I'm going to have to beat up all the boys that come chasing after you!" said Marth.

"Oh Marth!" I said and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh and I have one more surprise for both of you!" said Mom.

"What is it!" me and Marth both said in unison.

"I've finally found the perfect place where we can move in to for good!"

Me and Marth both gasped and looked at each other. Then giant grins spread across our faces as the excitement set in. "Really? We are really gonna have a place to stay for good?" I asked, my voice cracking with excitement.

"Of course!" said mom, obviously pleased with our reactions.

"Wow!" said Marth. "I hope there will be some kids my age that I can play with!"

"Of course there will be! There will be kids both of your ages! Oh, look out the front of the wagon! We are almost there!" said Mom.

Marth and I pushed past each other, trying to get a good look at what lay ahead. Ahead of us was the cutest little village that I've ever seen. It was buzzing with life and happiness and seemed to be full of friendly people. Also way in the background was a large castle.

"Wow Mommy, it's so pretty! And just look at that castle!" I squealed with delight.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Mom said. Even the Rapidash that was pulling our wagon seemed to have a happy jump to its step.

All three of us looked forward to what lay ahead. A beautiful life full of peace and posterity was ahead of us. Or so we thought.


	2. My Savior

**YAAAY FOR CHAPTER TWO! XDDD**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

The excitement in me was going to blow me up like a balloon if we didn't reach the village soon. Marth was getting a talk from Mom of how to behave around others, and I was cleaning myself up. I began to run my fingers through my tangled blonde hair. Then I went over to the water bucket we have in our wagon. I washed my face and other exposed parts of my body. I glanced at the shimmering reflection in the water. My giant sky blue eyes were glowing with anticipation and my hair looked decent, so I decided I looked good enough.

I ran over to the front opening of the wagon and jumped onto the back of our Rapidash. I think I should have given it a warning or something because he seemed awfully surprised, and took off at a break-neck speed, tearing across the road "AHHHHH! H-HELP!"

I could hear Mom and Marth screaming from inside the wagon. "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE! PEACH WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I, I'M SORRY! JUST, HOW DO YOU MAKE HIM STOP?"

At that very moment, the harness attaching the Rapidash to our wagon broke, and the wagon slowed down to a stop, but unfortunately for me, I was on the Rapidash, so of course I kept going. The Rapidash must have sensed that it was free because he did a joyous buck and accelerated even faster. "AHHHHH!" I was screaming my head off at this point.

Suddenly, I could see someone begin to approach me on a young chestnut horse. They came closer and closer, until they where only an arm's reach away. Then I heard a young boy's voice say, "Grab my hand! Trust me!"

I had to trust him. I had no other option. I was going to fall and die if I didn't. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and reached my arm out. I felt someone grab my arm and suddenly snatch me off of the Rapidash and onto their lap.

The sound of hooves clomping on the hard packed earth gradually began to slow down. I was holding tightly to my rescuer's waist. I carefully began to open my eyes and gaze upon my savior. He looked to be about my age or a year older and had blonde hair a little bit darker than mine. He had a funny green hat on and a tunic, but that didn't stop the blood from flowing to my cheeks. He gazed right back down at me and smiled, causing me to blush even more. "Well, this is sure an interesting way to meet someone. So who are you anyway, now that I've saved your life," he said slyly.

"I-I'm Peach. M-me and my f-family are just moving in," I managed to spit out. "C-can I have the name of my g-generous rescuer?"

He laughed lightly and said, "Well hi Peach. Oh yeah, and I'm Link. I've lived in this village all of my life. Do you want me to give you a little tour of the place?"

"Y-yes please," I stuttered, transfixed by his sea-blue eyes.

"Well then, off we go!"

We started off at a solid trot into the village. Link's arms were around me while he held the reins, causing me to blush madly. As we entered the village, Link began to slow to a walk. "That right there, is the general store," he said, pointing to an old looking log cabin. Through a window I could see a brown raccoon standing on its hind legs with a blue apron on staring back at us. I was just about to question that weird sight, but we had already moved on. "And that right there is the church. It calls important meetings and main events are held there."

For the rest of the ride, Link pointed out other various stores and restaurants. When we reached a small green cottage, he said "And that's where I live with my grandma. I'm not really sure what has happened to my parents…"

"Well, I live with my Mommy and big brother, and Mom says that Dad died long ago while she was pregnant with me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Well I'm glad we have something in common, even though it's for a quite terrible reason. It's nothing that Zelda would understand…" he said.

"Zelda..?" I questioned, curious. Maybe it was another girl in the village I could become friends with.

"Yeah, Zelda. She's the princess that lives in the castle over there," said Link, pointing towards the castle. "And for some reason, it's always my destiny to save her…"

"Oh…" I said, a little bit crestfallen. Link has a princess, why would he ever want me?

"It's really annoying. I don't get why someone else can't save her. I think she likes me, too. I always run away though before she can pull any funny tricks," he said, chuckling to himself.

"So… so you don't like her?" I said, interested in this new piece of information.

"Of course not. We've got nothing in common what-so-ever and she doesn't care about the people she rules after. It's not right…"

"Oh," I said, perking up.

"Hey, do you wanna see something really cool?" he questioned, a grin spread across his face.

"Sure!" I said.

He took off at a gallop off the road and into the forest surrounding us. I was scared at first, but I felt safe in his arms. About five minutes later, we came to a clearing. In the clearing, there was a beautiful glass clear pond in the center and there where giant colorful koi fish swimming beneath the surface. "…Wow..." I said.

"Beautiful, huh? You wanna get a closer look?"

I nodded my head. He hopped down off of the horse and helped me down. I walked cautiously towards the pond. When I got to the edge, I sat down in the colorful flowers surrounding it. Link sat down right beside me and we both took in the wonderful view. "You know, I found this place when I was on a quest to save Zelda. The only other people that know of this place are you and Roy."

"Roy?" I asked.

As if on cue, we heard a rustling in the bushes. Link grabbed my arm and held it firm. He seemed to be locking in on whatever was causing the disruption. As I examined Link more carefully, I could see that he had pointy elf-like ears. They twitched as he was carefully listening for any other threats. I smiled to myself. How cute!

We then heard a voice. "OVER HERE MARTH! IT'S JUST OVER HERE!" A redheaded boy bursted through the bushes, shortly followed by Marth.

"WOW LOOK HOW Peachy? What are you doing here? And who is that?" said Marth, giving me a questioning look.

"Uhh this-," I said, but was cut off by Link.

"I'm Link. I was the one who saved her from the runaway Rapidash. I presume you two know each other?"

"That's my big brother, Marth," I said.

"Well, nice to meet you," said Link.

"Uhh nice too meet you too… I guess… Oh, Peachy, Mom was worried about you. We managed to catch our Rapidash and we set our wagon up as a permanent home. Well, I'm heading back home with Roy. Hurry up!"

"Okay I will!" I said.

"I got my eye on you Link!" yelled Marth as he ran off with Roy.

"Riiigghhtt…" Link said.

I was hypnotized by the fish in the pond, swirling and twirling and swimming about. I made me want to get up and dance around. And that's exactly what I did. I Got up and twirled and jumped and spun all over the place. I glanced at Link to see if he thought I was weird for my weird dance outburst, but he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he walked right up to me and asked, "May I have this dance, Miss Peach?"

I giggled and said, "Why of course, Sir Link."

He took my hands and we danced about in rhythmic circles. The world around us seemed to fade away. It was only us now. Us just dancing forever across the sky. Suddenly, I felt a root under my feet and I lost my balance, toppling on top of Link. We both laughed as we fell to the ground. Then the laughter stopped as we gazed into each other's eyes. Our faces seemed to be moving closer and closer. Then, suddenly, we heard a bell ringing in the background. It was slow at first, but steadily the bells began to grow faster and more urgent.

Link sat up and said, "... That's the church bells… I wonder what's wrong?" It sounds urgent."

He helped me up and called his horse. Then he hoisted me up on its back and jumped up behind me. We took off towards the village, not knowing what we were about to face or what was going on. We just knew that life was never going to be the same again.

**So how was it? Yaayy it's finally done! Ug my hands are cramping… PLEASE REVIEW! X3**


	3. Hooded Figures

**Yayyy for chapter three! X3 Sorry if the intro was boring, but isn't that how all horror stories start out? Well, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! XD**

Linkurged the horse below us to go faster and faster and faster. He seemed pretty concerned, which made me even more nervous than I already was. I was beginning to feel light headed, and the pounding of my heart began to challenge the speed of the horse's hooves. Soon all I could hear was the thumping of my ever quickening heart.

We burst through the forest and made our way to the church as fast as we could, practically running over a cat in the process. By the time we got to the church, there was a large crowd gathered around. "Look! There's my mommy!" I said, pointing her out. She was standing by a broken window in the church with Marth by her side.

Link helped me down and I raced towards her. When I got there something seemed…strange with her. She was staring at the broken window with a shocked expression on her face. "..Mommy? Mommy…?"

She wasn't responding. I looked at Marth and he just shrugged. I glanced back at the crowd and they seemed confused at what the holdup was. Well, if no one else was going to investigate what had happened, I would.

I cautiously crunched my way over to the broken window on all of the shattered glass. As I inspected it a little more carefully, it appeared that someone had thrown something at it. I don't see what the big deal is; it just looks like some kid was messing around with a ball or something. These people where just acting plain silly. I puffed up my chest and decided to go inside to find the ball to prove them wrong.

No one stopped me as I slid inside the giant oak doors. It was kind of dark, but there was no turning back now. I had to do it. I don't want to look like a baby, especially in front of Link. I wanted to be brave just like him.

My footsteps echoed with every wary step I took. My eyes swept the room, looking for any possible threats. It looked all clear so I headed over to the window that was shattered.

My heart was pounding in my ears. I looked through the broken glass on the ground. Suddenly, my eye caught something that appeared to be a bottle. As I came closer, there seemed to be some kind of a note in it. I swiftly reached down and snatched it up and jogged back outside. This had to be the cause of the broken window.

As I stepped into the light, all eyes were on me. I held the bottle up proudly in my hand and announced, "It's okay everyone! It's just a silly old bottle with a note in it!"

A wave of murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Some people looked relived, while others still didn't look convinced. Mom, on the other hand, looked as if I was holding the Devil himself in my hand. Her eyes where very wide and followed my hand wherever it went. I wonder what's in this bottle anyways?

I decided to find out myself. I pulled out the cork and gingerly slid out the thin rolled up little note. I set the bottle down next to my feet and gently opened the note with both hands. It said:

_The Visitors are coming. Ten minutes…_

There were little splatters of what appeared to be blood all over it. This note just doesn't make any sense to me. I bet Mom knows. She knows everything. I walked up to her and held the note up to her. "Mommy, what does this mean? Who are the Visitors?"

She didn't answer me but instead took the paper and stared at it with what looked like pure horror on her face. "…Just...just ten minutes..? No...no... This can't be... I thought…. I thought we got away from all of this…" she mumbled.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Marth curiously.

Mom looked from him, to me, to the crowd, and back to us again. "Oh my gosh… We... We have to get you kids out of here!" she said, an edge of panic creeping into her voice. Then she ran over to the mayor of the town, a wise elderly woman, and whispered to her. The mayor's eyes grew wide and then she nodded as with understanding.

The mayor walked to the front of the mod and kindly, but firmly addressed them, "My dear people. I never thought that this day would come, but, the Visitors are coming."

She was interrupted by a rush of gasps and even a scream or two. The brown raccoon I saw earlier in the store spoke up and asked, "Well, how long do we have?"

The mayor took a short pause and answered, "…Ten minutes."

She was greeted by even more gasps and screams. "We must get the children out of here immediately. I will contact Master Hand. He is the only one who they will be safe with." And with that she swiftly walked into the church and the chaos started. People were scrambling everywhere. Some looked like they were about to hyperventilate, while others looked fairly calm. Altogether though, everyone looked like they were preparing to die.

"Peach! Peach!"

I recognized Link's voice and turned around to the direction of his voice. He was running towards me with a concerned expression on his face. "Link!" I shouted back running towards him. "Link! What's going on!" I was so confused and scared. I could feel tears prickling my eyes.

"I don't know, but it's okay, I will always be here to protect you," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

That helped comfort me a little bit, but I was still scared as hell.

"My grandmother said that someone named Master Hand will come and take us to a place called Smash Mansion, where we will be safe. But she also said we will never return and I will never see her again."

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke in front of the church, a giant white hand appeared.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"It's okay, little one, I'm Master Hand, and I'm only here to help you," said the giant floating hand. "We have to go very soon. Time is almost up and the sun has almost disappeared."

So much activity has been going on that I barely noticed that it was sunset.

Soon, me, Link, Marth, and Roy were gathered in the center of town around Master Hand. Mom approached us with a box in her hands. That reminded me... "Oh, my Toad doll!" I said. I ran off into town to look for our house and to retrieve my lonely little Toad doll. "PEACH! MY BABY OH COME BACK HERE! PEEEAACCHHH!" Mom was screaming at me to come back. I HAD to get my stuffed Toad doll though.

I rounded several corners and finally, I spotted it. I ran towards it, and suddenly, it was nightfall. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I could see a black hooded figure approach me. Then there was another one, and another one, and another one. I was running as fast as I could at this point and tears were streaming down my face. I could now see them pulling out long, very sharp looking knives.

I burst through the front door and in a panic looked all over for my Toad. I spotted it on the table and grabbed it, but when I turned back towards the door, one of the black hooded figures was standing in the doorway. I slowly backed up, and the figure proceeded towards me.

I was whimpering and hoping I wouldn't stumble. Unfortunately though, I hit the wall. This is as far as I could go. I curled up in a ball and held the Toad doll out I front of me, as if it were going to protect me. Then the figure stopped, and slowly raised its knife high above its head "H-HELP! HELP OH PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! HEEEELLPP!" I screamed.

It looked as if it were preparing its aim. "HEEELP HELP HELP HEEEEELP ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OH HELP HEEELLPP!" I was screaming bloody murder at this point and the tears kept coming.

Suddenly, I heard the sickening sound of a blade going through flesh and then a thump on the ground. Ever so carefully, I looked up to see what had happened. What I saw made my heart soar like a bird. There was Link, with his sword drawn and bloody, standing there like a hero.

"L-Link, you saved me…" I stuttered.

"I told you, I will always be here to protect you." He said with a smile as he sheathed his sword. I tried to get up to hug him, but my legs were like jello. "Peach, don't strain yourself, you'll go into shock," he said. The he walked over and picked me right up bridal style.

When we reached the door, the town was crawling with the hooded figures. Link dashed us through a back way all the way to the church. It was the one place the figures still haven't gotten to yet.

When Mom saw me, she ran over and held me close to her. "Peach, oh my sweet, sweet, Peach. We have to get you out of here now."

She placed me with the other children. Then she handed me the box she was holding. "Peach, this box is very important."

The town was in flames at this point.

"It will explain everything," she continued. "Now, my last wish is that you don't open this box until you turn eighteen, you hear me?"

She then quickly hugged Marth and stepped back. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "I love you both, very much. Goodbye."

"NO, MOM NOO!" shouted Marth.

I was too shocked to say anything. Then there was a big flash of light, and that was the very last time I ever saw my mother again.

**YAAAAY CHAPTER 3! THE HORROR HAS FINALLY STARTED! Haha so how was it, huh? I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! X3 **

.


	4. A Peachy Breakfast

**Heeyy everyone! Sorry for the super late update. I kinda got lazy…**

**Dreygon: Got that right.**

**Me: Shut up! You're not in this Fanfic! GAWD the only way to get rid of you is to submit you to other OC stories.**

**Dreygon: WELL THEN.**

**Me: Haha jk jk. Herez a cookie! ^-^**

**Dreygon: YAYY! ^-^**

**ANYWAYS, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!**

**Drey: You own me...**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

"WHIPLASH!"

"WHHAA!" I woke to a start the sound of some band, as Samus calls them, called Metallica ringing in my ears. Why, oh why must she make her magic box wake us up to heavy metal?

I jumped out of bed and ran to the magic box. I pushed a button on the side in which I saw Samus do several times below. The screen lit up, startling me a bit, and it had an arrow on it pointing to the right and it said "slide to unlock".

_Slide to unlock? _I thought. I gently touched my gloved finger to the screen and slid it across the screen, but nothing happened. I tried again and again and again, but still nothing happened. I began to get frustrated and the heavy metal blaring from its speaker only fueled the fire.

"DAMMIT SAMUS YOU AND YOUR FANCY BOX!" I yelled.

Samus sat up from her bed and said groggily, "What! What do you want now, Peach!"

Her eyes shifted from me to her magic box and she grabbed it from my hands. She simply slid her finger across the screen and touched it again and the noise stopped.

"Peach, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't be wearing gloves when you use my iphone, otherwise it doesn't work," she lectured me.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if you would play something a little less, well, LOUD. Can't you play something like Adele or Katy Perry? I would much prefer their music to Metallica," I said. Over the years I have actually grown to love some of the songs on her magic box.

"Nawh, those songs only put you back to sleep," she stated.

I sighed in defeat and decided to get ready for the day. I grabbed my little pink dress I had since my 10th birthday and headed off to the shower and locked the door behind me.

I washed myself with peach smelling shampoo and body wash. Quite ironic, considering my name is, well, Peach. I enjoyed the hot water run down my body and sighed as my muscles relaxed.

When I was finished I dried my hair and wrapped myself with my fluffy pink towel. I brushed out my long yellow blonde hair and it clung to my face. I tried to wipe off the mirror, but the waves of warm mist would just fog it back up again. It eventually cleared by itself though. Then I applied my makeup and did my hair.

As I put on my well worn pink dress I thought of all of the memories I had in it. It was not up to my knees, but I was able to make it wider as I grew. I don't have enough money to buy a new dress.

I carefully examined myself in the mirror. It had been seven years since I had arrived here. I have been rooming with Samus for six of those seven years so we have become great friends. It also helped to have Marth, my big brother, and Link, my best friend who I secretly have a crush on, around. In about one week's time I will be turning eighteen.

I have longed to be eighteen ever since the incident. I will finally be able to open the box Mother made me promise not to open until then.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a banging on the door. "Well excuuuse me princess, but I have to get ready to you know!"

I rolled my eyes at this comment but I unlocked the door and headed out. When Samus saw me emerge she made an annoyed noise and said, "Finally! I thought you died in there or something and then I would have to go through the time consuming process of trying to hide your body."

I shot her an annoyed look and threw on my flats and left the room.

On my way down to the Dining Hall, I said hi to Kirby and Fox and helped Red look for his lost Squirtle. Sure I took me an extra half hour to arrive to my destination, but it was worth it to see the pleased look on the Smasher's face.

As I entered the Dining Hall, I scanned the place for any familiar faces and immediately spotted Link. He saw my and waved, making my heart flutter, but only until I saw the demon that was sitting next to him: Zelda.

I know that is an extremely rude thing for me to say but she acts very mean to me and like a doll towards everyone else! What's up with that!

I quickly grabbed a bowl of peaches (more irony) and sat across from Link. "Hey Peach!" he said cheerfully to me, but Zelda beside him looked anything but cheerful.

"Hey Link," I said as I quietly began to eat my bowl of peaches.

He stared at me a little bit and smiled and said, "Isn't that cannibalism?"

"Huh?" I asked, obviously confused.

"You know, Peach eating peaches?" he said with a joking glint in his eyes.

I giggled and rolled my eyes and said "Oh shut up Link," playfully.

He sat quietly for a little bit and then he said, "This just isn't right; those poor peaches are probably wondering why you are betraying them." The he sat up straight and said in a heroic voice, "Don't worry little peaches, I'll save you from anymore cannibalism!" Then he snatched the bowl of peaches away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted, "That's my breakfast!"

"No it's not! It's cannibalism I tell you!" Link said, smirking at me.

"Come on Link, give it back!" I said, trying to suppress my giggles, knowing it would only encourage him.

"Only if you catch me first!" he shouted as he dashed off across the Dining Hall.

I glanced quickly at Zelda and she did not look amused AT ALL, so it only added to the fun.

I stood up and began to dash in the direction that Link went. Soon, the green-clad hero came into view. He was mischievously smirking at me, just daring me to chase him. I took the bait and sprinted towards him. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, weaving in and out of the other Smashers.

Link is older than me, yet he acts as if he is still ten. I can't help but like his childish antics though. I then saw him and began to hear him between the wall and Ganondorf and Bowser's table. I smiled deviously at him because I knew as well as he was that he was trapped. "Give it up Link and hand over the peaches!" I said giggling.

He smiled sweetly at me and replied, "Sorry, not today Peachy." Then to my surprise he jumped up on top of the villain's table and then onto the Pokémon's and so on and so forth from table to table. The shocked Smashers tried to save their breakfast from becoming toast (LOL toast XD). No matter how stupid it may have seemed, I followed suit and jumped onto the tables.

Then I heard a voice calling my name, "Hey Peachy! I wanna join in the fun too!" I turned around to see Marth bounding towards me on the tables.

I smiled and said, "Help me get my peaches back from Link!"

"Gotcha sis!"

Then we both sprung from table to table trying to catch up to Link. Soon, I was hot on Link's tail. I was reaching out to grab him when suddenly, I slipped on a bowl of oatmeal. "WHA!" I gave a short surprised yip as I prepared for my face to come in contact with the hard floor. Then, suddenly, my falling stopped.

I opened my eyes to see I was in Link's arms. "Gesh Peach, don't have to kill yourself for these peaches," he chuckled.

I could feel my face become bright red as I suddenly became conscious that everyone was staring at us.

"Let's get out of here," Link whispered to me.

I nodded my head in agreement and we left the dead silent Dining Hall.

"Oh, and here is your peaches, well, peach bowl. The peaches kinda fell out when I caught you," said Link, handing me and empty bowl.

I smiled at his kind gesture and he pulled me into a tight hug. My face must have been as bright red as a tomato. "Wh-what's all this about?" I asked, flustered.

"I don't want you to get hurt Peach. If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do. Maybe if we just stay like this forever you won't ever get hurt again."

I gradually relaxed into his hug and enjoyed his warmth. I did feel safest in his arms, I always have. Suddenly, I heard someone walk towards us and they sharply cleared their throat. We broke apart and then, to my horror, there was Zelda, looking daggers at me.

"Link, I was so worried about you! You could have gotten hurt! Master Hand has an announcement to make in the Dining Hall, so come on sweetie." Then she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him in the direction of the Dining Hall. He looked back at me once but was sharply pulled forward again. Soon they were out of sight. I decided to go too.

The Dining Hall was packed when I finally reached it. I couldn't find Link, so I went and sat down next to Marth. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Then Master Hand appeared in a puff of smoke and everyone went completely quiet.

"Now, you are probably wondering why you are all here," said the giant floating hand.

Murmurs of agreement spread across the room.

"Well, I have two announcements to make. First of all, our tables are for eating on, not standing on."

All eyes shifted towards Marth and me.

"Secondly, in three days time, I have decided to hold a Pokémon Masquerade!"

Whispers of confusion and excitement were heard. "Now I know a lot of you don't have the money, but I have decided to hire professional custom designers for each of you, and it's all on me."

There were several gasps and squeaks of happiness. "Tomorrow they will come and take your measurements, so please be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed by ten o'clock. They will need all the time possible to have the dresses or suits done by the day after. Also, each of you will get a Pokémon mask to wear. I you are already a Pokémon, you obviously will get the mask of a different Pokémon. You will only be able to call each other by the name of the Pokémon mask that person is wearing. I hope this will be a great event that all will be able to enjoy!"

Then he disappeared in another puff of smoke. My heart was set afire in happiness. I was so excited! This is the first time anything like this has ever happened here! Plus I get a new custom designed ball gown! Maybe, just maybe during this masquerade I can finally tell Link how I really feel about him. Probably not though, my head began to feel dizzy just thinking about that. Either way, I'm super peachy pumped about this!

**So how was it hm? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^**


	5. A Peachy Designer

**Haii peoples! Well, I can't seem to get rid of my OC Dreygon, so she will be making comments about the story in the beginning and end. I threatened her with a spoon if she interrupted in the middle of the story. :3**

**Drey: Not…not the SPOON!**

**Me: MWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

**Drey: NUUUUUU!**

**Well, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! SO BE QUIET AND DON'T SUE ME!**

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I vaguely remember baking a cake or two and having them stolen by Mario, giving Meta Knight therapy, yelling at Samus to clean up her side of the room, having a friendly brawl match with Pikachu, and getting my shoe stolen by Link. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep in my bed awaiting the next day.

"I. HATE. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

My head shot up off my pillow to find the source of this screaming. I looked around and saw Samus's magic box going off again. Ug, why such loud songs in the morning?

I jumped out of bed and picked up the annoying box. I was careful to remember Samus's lecture from yesterday. Today when it said "Slide to Unlock", I took off the gloves I sleep in and dragged my finger across the screen. I nearly jumped when it worked and made a weird clicking noise. I was disappointed when the noise didn't stop though. Then I saw something pop up on the screen that said "Turn Alarm Off". I gently touched it and to my great relief the music stopped.

I suddenly heard a soft knock at the door. I walked over to it and saw someone slip a note under the door. I bent over to pick up the note and opened it. It said:

_All female Smashers please meet in the _

_Dining Hall to meet your designers and to get your measurements taken._

_Please wear only a tank top and shorts._

_-Master Hand_

I was confused at first, but then I remembered the speech Master Hand had given yesterday. I could feel the butterflies inside of me begin to soar again. I decided to borrow a white tank top and blue shorts from Samus and took a shower and got ready faster than you can say "Peachy".

When I was done getting ready I shook Samus awake, who was still sleeping soundly, and shoved the note in her face. "Well good morning to you too sunshine," she grunted at me.

I giggled and said, "I'm gonna get going. It's nearly 10:00 already!"

Then I dashed out of the room and to the dining hall. This time I didn't bump into anyone so there were no delays. When I got there Zelda, Jigglypuff, and Ivysaur were already lined up, waiting to be assigned a designer. I joined them and soon Samus joined us too.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Master Hand appeared, looking a bit worn out. "Sorry about that, the boys took a little while longer to get situated than expected. They just wouldn't hold still long enough to get their measurements taken. Well, I minds as well introduce you to your designers. First of all, Ivysaur, your designer is Amy!"

Ivysaur grunted in delight as she watched a pink hedgehog-like girl appear from behind Master Hand. "Pleased to meet you Ivysaur," she said warmly.

"Ivy, Ivysaur," replied Ivysaur, delighted.

"Next," announced Master Hand, "Jigglypuff, you get Crystal!"

A wolf-like girl appeared from behind Master Hand and waved her greeting to Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff puff!" said Jigglypuff.

"Now Zelda," he continued, "You get Malon!"

A red-haired Hylian appeared. "Hi Zelda!" she exclaimed.

"Malon!" exclaimed Zelda, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Then the reunited friends hugged.

Master Hand cleared his throat and continued, "Samus, you get Midna."

An imp-like creature appeared out of nowhere and giggled creepily. "Riigghhtt," said Samus.

"And last but not least, Peach, you get Saria." Another Hylian appeared but she had green hair and wore clothes similar to Link.

"Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Nice to meet you, too!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to the measurements, I trust you enough. I have to go check on the boys. Oh I hope they haven't destroyed my prize orchid!" said Master Hand, and then he poofed away.

As soon as he was gone, Zelda smirked evilly at me and said, "Hey Saria, you don't need to take Peach's measurements, I already know what they are: extra extra extra large!" Then she and Malon burst out laughing.

I could feel the anger and embarrassment burning in my cheeks. I could see Saria looking at me sympathetically and Samus was glaring at Zelda. Then I decided I wouldn't take this. "Hey, it's called hips, something you wouldn't know about," I snapped back.

Zelda immediately shut up and Samus tried to suppress her laughter but failed epically. It sounded like some weird snort, which caused me to laugh and causing everyone else to laugh except for Zelda and Malon.

Then Saria said, "Now back to business; let me take your measurements."

As she took them she leaned in close to my ear and said, "Don't let Zelda get to you. I know, she's really mean but just ignore her. That last thing you said to her was really funny by the way. Oh, and don't worry, I will try my best to make your dress way prettier than Zelda's."

I smiled and said back, "Thank you, Saria. That means a lot to me. And, will the dress be pretty enough to perhaps attract a guy?"

"Peach, I'll make this dress beautiful enough to attract any guy you desire."

I smiled and began to daydream as she took my measurements and without knowing it began to sing a little bit.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run-"

I was cut off as Zelda rudely said, "Shut up, Peach. I'm not in the mood for a headache."

I blushed as I realized what I was doing and clamped my mouth shut. Soon, Saria was done taking the measurements and said, "In two days time, expect a beautiful ball gown waiting for you in your room. You can count on me!"

It appeared that everyone else was done too, so we began to head back. I walked with Samus and she said said, "I actually kinda like that Midna girl. She understands me and my view on life. How's Saria?"

"She seems really nice," I replied, not really focusing on my words. All I could think of was the Pokémon Masquerade and how magically peachy it was going to be.

I sighed and thought, _I have to tell Link, otherwise we are going to get nowhere. I'm being ridiculous. Saria said she will make me a gorgeous dress, so maybe that will help me from rejection. _

"I said pretty cool, huh?" I snapped back into consciousness to Samus's voice.

"Yeah, really cool," I replied vaguely in my super peachy excited voice, not having any idea what she was talking about. So typical of me. So typically peachy even if I didn't feel peachy at all. Maybe I should take Ike's advice and go to yoga…

**Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter. I hope you liked it anyways though! Stay peachy and review please! ^-^**


	6. Pokemon Masqurade

**Hurray for chapter six!**

**Dreygon: It's about time…**

**Me: Lots of stuff should happen in this chapter!**

**Dreygon: Sure hope so... Last one bored me to death…**

**Me: …Spoon.**

**Dreygon: *sweat drop* Okie, okie, I'm quiet!**

**Me: Anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW. IF YOU DON'T, YOU MUST BE REALLY STUPID.**

The last two days have seemed to drag on and on and on. I've tried to keep myself busy by happily socializing and baking, but the stubborn clock just didn't want to move. Samus also has tried to help me keep busy. She's good at that. She will randomly spill a glass of grape juice on the carpet, or hide a banana peel in my bed, or even invite Mario into our room, who I can't stand. I'm just glad the wait is finally over though.

At the moment, all of the Smashers are in the Auditorium waiting for the "okay" to head back to their rooms because the designers were putting their outfits in their rooms. I could hear excited murmurs through the crowd. Some didn't sound so happy, like Snake, but the majority seemed pretty enthusiastic. In a puff of smoke, Master Hand appeared on the stage. "Good evening, Smashers. I know all of you are excited about the Pokémon Masquerade,"

Snake groaned loudly.

"but please bear with me as I give you instructions," he continued, oblivious to Snake. "When you return to your rooms, your dress or suit will be waiting for you on your beds along with your mask and shoes. Your designers will help you get ready, so no worries. For this special occasion, I have created a new room for the Masquerade to be held in. In order to get there, head towards the Dining Hall and make a right, and enter the door closest to it. Now it will be open at exactly 9 o'clock. Okay, so now the moment you have all been waiting for: head back to your rooms…NOW!"

Everyone stood up hurriedly and like a mob of excited fan girls about to meet their favorite Smasher, made their way to their rooms.

I quickly found Samus and grabbed her hand. "Let's go Samus! Hurry up!"

"Gesh, okay, okay, I'm coming," she replied to my demanding request.

I began to plow through the mob. No one cared about politeness at this point. I vaguely remember accidently ramming my elbow into Captain Falcon and stepping on Popo's foot, but I don't think I caused too much damage.

When we finally reached our door, I slowed down and took a deep breath. I really hope I liked my dress. What would I say if I hated it? What would Saria think? Would I just be setting myself up for rejection by Link?

"What happened to miss hurries-a-lot? Just open the door!" said an annoyed Samus.

My quivering hand reached for the door knob and twisted it. I flung the door open and ran over to my bed. What I saw made me want to cry.

Saria, who was standing by my bed, looked worriedly at me. "Peach, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Saria…it's…it's…" my craggily voice struggled to find the right words, "it's so…beautiful!"

A smile began to dawn on Saria's face. Then the tears began to flow freely from my eyes. I've never owned something this beautiful in my whole life. The dress reached the ground and was tight on the top and poufy on the bottom. The best part of it was that it was all pink! There were poufy sleeves, a pink sash around the middle with a giant bow on the back, more bows and ribbons on the bottom part, golden accents, and a big blue stone on the chest.

"Are you getting murdered in there! Calm down!" shouted Samus from across the room.

I eventually stifled my tears and calmed down. "So, you wanna put it on?" inquired Saria.

I nodded eagerly and undressed and she helped me slip it on and zip it up in the back. It fit like a glove! Speaking of gloves…

"Oh and don't forget these!" said Saria, handing me a pair of crisp white gloves. I eagerly slipped them on and smiled contentedly. After that she handed me a pair of pink heels about five inches high; high, but not high enough to limit my dancing.

"And here is the most important part!" she said. From behind her back, she pulled out a mask. I took it from her and saw that it was a Jigglypuff. The delicately crafted Paper Mache mask was attached to a pearly white rod, which had light pink ribbon laced around it. "Tonight, you will be known as Miss Jigglypuff!" exclaimed Saria excitedly.

She then directed me to the bathroom and did my makeup, which she did a really good job at. Then she stared at me a little while, debating about something. "Hmmm, I think I know just the hairstyle for you!" she said.

She first did my top most layers in the flipped out fashion I usually have it in, and then she took the rest of my hair and put it in and elegant high bun with a few strands hanging down which she promptly curled. Then she took out a can of hair spray and I could swear she used the whole fricken thing on me. It took me a while to stop coughing.

"Now stand up," Saria demanded. She took out a bottle of peach smelling body mist and sprayed it all around my body. It smelled really nice and helped drown out the smell of hairspray. Placing a hand on my shoulder, she carefully guided me back into the living room and in front of our full length mirror.

I gasped at the sight of myself. I couldn't believe it was me. The girl staring back at me wasn't the same rugged looking blond with messy hair and clothes that didn't fit quite right, but a beautiful, elegant girl who looked almost princess-like. A wide grin spread across my face and I turned towards Saria. "Oh thank you thank you thank you ever so much!" I cried and pulled her into a thankful hug.

"Okay, okay, you're welcome. Now don't smudge your makeup! It's almost nine!"

The Samus walked into the room. She was wearing a dress the same length as me, but all of it was tight and it was a blue the same shade as her zero suit and had accents of black lace all over it. Her hair was down and curled and her mask was a Mudkip.

"Samus, you're so gorgeous!" I shrieked in delight.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she replied in a snappy tone. "Let's just go and get this over with."

By the time we got to the room we were fifteen minutes late because we got lost even though straight forward directions were given. We quietly entered the room, trying not to draw any attention to ourselves, knowing that we were the only ones missing.

The room was breath taking. The floor was made of white marble and there were giant white pillars and it was lavishly decorated with various Pokémon ornaments and traditional elegant accents. The lighting was really cool and there is a giant snack table in which I could see Kirby with a Chatot mask was hovering over.

I seemed to have lost Samus the moment we entered the room. I scanned the room and found Marth, who was in a dark blue tuxedo with a Toadodile mask. I walked up to him and he smiled at me. "Well hello there, Miss Jigglypuff," he said, obviously teasing me. I could tell he knew who I was.

"Good evening, Sir Toadodile," I said with a giggle.

"Hey, have you seen Samus?" he asked.

"No, I lost her as soon as we got here," I answered.

"Oh, okay then."

Then for a few hours we talked about meaningless stuff that brothers and sisters talk about and eventually Roy joined in, wearing a yellow tuxedo and a Torchic mask, which immediately made me crack up.

"Yes, I know, my designer is kind of a nut job," said Roy.

Around twelve o'clock Master Hand's voice came on over the loud speaker. "Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful time so far. I'm announcing that in a few minutes we will be having a couple's dance, so everyone grab that special someone and it will begin shortly!"

After the announcement, Marth shifted nervously towards me. "Uh, Peachy, there is something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Yes?" I asked, urging him to tell me.

"I..Um, I like…Samus. Soo, I'm going to find her and ask her to dance, okay?"

I was shocked. I had no idea that he felt that way towards her! "Oh, yeah, um sure... Have fun," I said.

"Yeaahh, and I'm going to sit in that corner over there were no one will notice me. I hate this romantic crud," said Roy, and soon, I was standing there alone.

Everyone was pairing off and I felt as if I could cry. There I was, the lonely peachy dope just standing there in the middle of everything. I began to walk around a little bit but accidently bumped into someone. "Oof! Oh, I'm quite sorry, I'm very clumsy," I said, and to my horror I looked up to see Zelda staring daggers at me. She was wearing an elaborate luxurious purple dress and a Rattata mask. Her hair was in two loose buns with several free strands curled.

"Watch where you're going you stupid klutz! Link is going to ask me to dance and I want to look my best!" she snapped at me.

Suddenly from in front of us I could see someone approach who was without doubt, Link. The sight of him made me swoon. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a green bowtie and Treecko mask. A wide grin was on his face. Zelda giggled nervously and confidently stepped in front of me.

"Hello Miss Rattata," he said warmly.

"Why hello Sir Treecko," she said seductively.

_I'm so screwed. He's going to ask her to dance, _I though.

"May I ask you something, Miss Rattata?" he asked, lathering his voice with charisma.

"Oh certainly _anything _Sir Treecko," she said.

I could already feel the tears begin to well up inside of my eyes. It looks like it's game over for me.

"Do you mind stepping aside, because I need to ask Miss Jigglypuff something," he said.

This was obviously the question she was not looking for. "Excuse me?" she said, taken aback.

"You heard me princess, step aside," he said nonchalantly.

Zelda looked as if her head was about to explode from anger, but she complied and stormed off. My face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Miss Jigglypuff, will you join me in the couple's dance?" asked Link extending his hand towards me.

"Yes," I said in barely a whisper, "yes I will!" And then I grabbed Link's hand just as the music began to play and the lights dimmed.

Love Story by Taylor Swift was playing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. We began to slowly move across the dance floor to the music along with all of the other couples. I glance around and see Marth dancing with Samus. He notices me staring and gives me a fleeting smile before turning his attention back to Samus.

I look back at Link and he is smiling down at me. I don't know for sure but it looked like he was blushing. As the song went on he bent close to me and whispered, "Let's pick up the place and show everyone how to really dance."

I giggled and complied with his request. We were now swirling and twirling and gliding in every which way across the dance floor. The other couples were watching us now as we laughed and swished about.

Then, it happened. The background began to fade away and it was just us. Us dancing, forever. Just us.

At that moment Link lent in close to my ear. "Peach, I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time now. I love you. I always have, from the moment we first met."

These words hit me like a dagger made of pure happiness through my heart. I could feel tears of joy welling up in my eyes. "Link...I…I feel the same way...I...I love you!"

Then it happened. The most wonderful thing that I have ever experienced in my life. He bent down very close to my face, until our faces were only centimeters apart. As the last few notes of Love Story played…

He.

Kissed.

Me.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Well, how was it?**

**Dreygon: AWWWH SOOO CUTE! ^-^**

**Me and Dreygon: PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	7. A Bottle of Memories

**Hai people! I'm excited for chapter seven!**

**Dreygon: Surprisingly, me too.**

**Me: Okay, there WILL be spelling and grammer errors because my Microsoft Word isn't working so I'm using this instead and I don't think it has a spell check...**

**Dreygon: Great...**

**Me: Anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

My cheeks were on fire as we broke apart. I don't think my mask was doing a very good job at hiding it either. This had been my very first kiss ever, and I'm glad it was with Link. I shyly gazed up upon his face and he was sweetly smiling at me.

I decided to break the silence. "I... So I never knew you liked me... Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Link simply shrugged and said, "I was going to, but every time Zelda was always there and dragged me away to do Goddess knows what each time."

I suddenly began to remember all of the times when this had happened but I had always shrugged it off. Especially the last time with our little peach incident.

I snapped back into reality when I realized that the dance floor couples were all gone and replaced by rowdy Smashers who were moshing to the heavy metal that was playing at this moment. I could see Roy in the crowd yelling something about respecting his "yellow pimp suit".

Link grabbed my hand and said, "Come on Peach, let's get out of here before we are squished."

I followed him through the crowd and sat in the chair next to him on the side of the room were there was also Mr. Game and Watch and Bowser. We sat there for a few minutes as a veil of awkwardness slowly began to suffocate us. "Um, I'm going to use the bathroom, okay Link?"

"Uh, okay sure. Have fun I guess," he said smirking at me.

I giggled and headed out of the Masquerade room. Master Hand hadn't thought ahead enough to put a bathroom in here. The nearest one was the one a few doors down from his office.

As i stepped out of the room, I took a big breath and tried to remember all of the things that had happened so far. It was all so fast and sudden and so much and the night wasn't even over yet!

I hummed to myself happily as I waltzed down the dark hallway.

_CRUNCH!_

"Huh?" I said in confusion, stopping in my tracks, looking for the source of the noise.

I gingerly took another step forward. _CRUNCH!_

There it was again! I looked around to identify exactly were I was. I appeared to be by Master Hand's office.

I slowly bent down to inspect what was causing this noise. I picked up a piece of whatever it was and held it up close to my face to get a better look at it in the dim light. It was, _glass? _

I placed the peice of glass back on the floor. As I looked closer, I could see more peices of glass all over the place. They seemed to be leading in a little trail. I carefully decided to follow the glass trail, crunching with every step.

I finally reconized the glass was from a broken window of Master Hand's office. It looks as if someone threw something at it. The door to his office was slightly cracked open. The curiosity inside of me was boiling over. _This is stupid, _I thought. Yet, I knew I wouldn't be satisfied if I didn't locate the source of the broken window. At this point, curiosity was over ruling my common sence. _Just one little peek won't hurt. _

I stealthily creaked the door open, slipping inside. It was pittch black except for the little light filtering in through the broken window. There was more glass scattered around by the window. Then I saw it. Something caught my eye. I walked towards it and it appeared to be a bottle. A glass bottle that had a little note in it.

I wasn't sure why, but it seemed to be an eerie feel about it. Despite my instinct to turn and run, I bent over and picked up the bottle. As soon as I made contact with the bottle, a tsunami of memories began to flood back to me.

The broken glass at my old town. The bottle. My mom's reaction to the bottle. Everyone panicking. Master Hand coming to pick us up. Me running away. Lastly and most clearly, the black hooded figures with the ominous knives, ready to stab anyone who was near.

I knew what this bottle held. I knew what it was. A panicked feeling began to take a grip on my chest. I couldn't stand it anymore. All of these emotions and memories rushing into me at once. The fear clawing at my soul. I opened my mouth and let out the longest, loudest, most high pitched scream ever. It sounded exactly like a horror movie scream where the girl was just about to be killed. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The music in the other room suddenly stopped. They must have heared me. I began to feel light headed and dizzy from the loss of oxygen. Suddenly, the door burst open and I could see Link, his Master Sword drawn with vengence flashing in his eyes, ready to beat to a bloody pulp whatever had caused me my distress.

He ran up to me and asked urgently, "Peach! What is it! Are you okay! What happened!"

In my weak and quivering right hand, I held up the bottle. As soon as he saw it, all of the color in his face was drained away. He was dead silent.

Soon, Everyone else was gathered in Master Hand's office, trying to see what was the cause of all of the commotion. Master Hand soon joined us too. "Quiet everyone, QUIET! Now, Miss Peach, what happens to be the problem here?"

I once again held up the bottle. An eerie hush fell over him. I saw Marth and Roy in the crowd and they appeared to be shocked into silence also. Everyone else had a confused expression on their face, not knowing what the hell the big deal was

"What's the matter, it's just a stupid bottle!" shouted Zelda.

"This... This is no ordinary bottle... This is a bottle from The Visitors," said Master Hand in a monotone.

Confused mumbles could be heard throughout the crowd.

Master Hand then went into a very long and thourough speech about who The Visitors were and what they did and how we should all be praying for mercy right now.

When he was done, everyone was quiet. A few of the Smasher children were crying and shaking with fear. "Well, we minds as well open it..." said Master Hand.

I handed him the bottle and he hesitantly took it, knowing the great evil it contained. He slowly took the cork out and slid out the worn notice. I couldn't read it from were I was, but I could see it was splatterd with blood. Even Bowser shivered at the sight of it.

"What does it say?" shouted out Fox.

Master Hand cleared his throat and began to read it, knowing he couldn't possibly pretend that this has never happened at this point. "It says:

_Wisdom and Courage must be wed,_

_Or else all soon will end up dead._

_Bounty Hunter and sweet girl by the name of a fruit_

_In bridesmaid dresses will look wonderfully cute._

_Blue swordsman and hair of flame_

_Will not take their job as groomsmen as a game._

_One week."_

Everyone stood there in complete and utter shock for a good ten minutes, processing what the message had said. I knew what it meant though. I knew what they wanted. The thought of it made me want to rip my heart out. They wanted Zelda and Link to be married in a week's time and Samus and I will have to be the bridesmaids and Marth and Roy had to be groomsmen.

Why they wanted this, I don't know. I'm not sure, but when I looked at Zelda, she appeared to be smirking at me...

**Yaay end of chapter seven!**

**Dreygon:... I'm so confused.. Why would they want Link and Zelda to be married... I'M SO CONFUZZLED!**

**Me: maybe later on in the story you will find out, hm?**

**Dreygon: ... grrrr... Stupid poetic Visitors...**

**Me: ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^**


	8. Love Potion

**Wow I'm updating a lot lately! I'm so proud of myself! ^-^**

**Dreygon: LOL I'm still confused from last chapter...**

**Me: DEAL WITH IT!**

**Dreygon: -.-'**

**Me: ANYWAYS, ONWARD WITH CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING. SERIOUSLY.**

For a good half an hour everyone just stood there, trying to process the message The Visitors have just given us. Eventually it seemed to dawn on everyone because they began to exchange nervous glances between me and Zelda. Master Hand suddenly broke the silence, "Link, I need to talk to you alone for a few minutes. Everyone else please step outside of my office and try to enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night."

Hesitantly but obediantly, the Smashers filed out of the room, including myself. Most returned to the Masquerade room, though their morales weren't as high as before. I couldn't go back though. I just couldn't. My feet were made of stone. All emotions were drained from me. I just sat down in the place I stood.

I could hear mumbling coming from the room, but couldn't make out any words. The mumbles soon increased in volume, turning into painful shouting. The door swung open then, causing me to let out a gasp of surprise. Link emerged, appearing to be seetheing with anger. "I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MARRY ZELDA! I LOVE PEACH!"

He didn't appear to notice me sitting there because he slammed the door shut and ran to his room.

Master Hand emerged from his office, looking both physically and emotionally drained. He noticed me sitting there. "Peach," he sighed, "I need to talk to you. Please join me in my office."

I quietly got up and followed him into his office. Without a word I sat in the chair opposite to Master Hand.

"Peach," Master Hand began, "as you know, The Visitors appear to want Zelda and Link to be married and you and Samus to be bridesmaids. I understand that you and Link have developed feelings for eachother, and I would like nothing more but to see you two together, but unfortunatly can't happen. You have to understand."

I blinked once but said nothing.

"Now, I tried reasoning with Link, but as you can see, that hasn't worked out very well. That's why i wanted you to have this." He pulled out a small bottle filled with some kind of red liquid.

My eyes widened with curiosity, but i still kept quiet.

"Now this Peach," explained Master Hand, "is a love potion. It is extremly effective and has never been known to fail. What I want you to do is give this to Link. You must be careful though. Once he takes this, he will fall in love with the first person he sees. I havn't exactly figured out how to get around that yet, but you're a smart girl, you can figure it out." He then reached out to hand me the potion.

I began to extend my hand to take the potion, but I flinched and quickly withdrew it. It hurt too much.

Master Hand sighed. "Peach, I know how much this hurts. But really think of it, which is worse: the deaths of everyone in this mansion or your unhappiness?"

I thought about it for a second. Link would not be hurting because he would be in love with Zelda, and everyone would be alive. I knew what had to be done. I reached out and snatched the bottle from Master Hand.

He appeared somewhat relieved. "Now, when he takes this, I'm not really sure how it will effect your relationship with him. Perhaps he will think you are just friends, or maybe he will forget completly about you. The results very greatly."

I sighed and looked down at the little bottle. I really hope he didn't forget completly about me.

I slowly trudged down the hall towards the Masquerade room. I had come up with a plan. It had to work.

As I entered the room, very few Smashers were left. Most have gone to bed. As expected though, Zelda was dreamily humming a song over by the punch bowl. She sure seemed happy. Little insensitive piece of koopa crud.

I cautiously approached her. "...Zelda," I whispered to her.

She whipped around and as her eyes settled upon me she smirked. "Oh! Peach! What a surprise. And what could I possibly help you with?"

A lump in my throat began to form. "I... I've come up with a plan to make Link love you..."

Her evil smile increased in size and volume. "Oh really?" she said in an innocent surprised voice, "Tell me all about it."

I quickly told her my plan. It was fool proof.

When I was done she giggled and left the room, following my instructions. _Okay, now comes phase two, _I thought, trying to swallow the giant lump.

I walked out of the room and began the treck to Link's room. As I passed some other Smashers in the hall, they shot me sympithetic looks. The pain on my soul began to increase with every step I took.

When I finally reached his door, I hesitated. I took a long look at it. It was just a simple wodden door with a Triforce and a Pokeball carved into it. The Pokeball was there because he shared his room with Red.

I took a deep breath and lightly tapped my knuckles on the door. "Go away..." a voice moaned at me, obviously Link's.

"Link, please..."

As soon as he heard my voice, I could hear him scramble for the door. It opened and there stood the green clad hero in front of me. He gave me a half smile and said, "hey..."

"Hi," I replied.

"Um, you want to come in?"

"Uh, no thanks. I actually have to show you something..."

"Really? What is it?" Link asked, burning with curiosity.

"...Follow me I said," trying to force a smile upon my face to make myself more convincing.

He followed. He trusted me. It made me feel even worse inside.

Soon, we reached our destination. "Here it is!" I said, gesturing to the door infront of us.

"Uhh, Peach, this is the supplies closet,"he siad, confused.

"I know," I said, "it's what's in the closet that's the surprise." I also winked at him for good measure.

A smile began to dawn on his face. I then opened the door and ushered him inside. I checked the hall before closing the door behind us.

"So what's your surprise Peachy?" he asked, smiling.

I reached over and turned on the light switch. "Wha? What's SHE doing here?" Link exclaimed.

There was Zelda in the corner of the closet smiling at him, giving him a flirtatious wave.

He turned back to me. "Peach?"

Tears were searing the sides of my eyes. I pulled out my frying pan. "I...I'm sorry Link! Please forgive me!" I barly squeaked out.

I readied my frying pan.

"Peach!" Link said in a confused and alarmed voice.

I then closed my eyes and swung my frying pan at his head. I made a squeal of pain as I felt it make contact with his skull. Then I heard his body slump to the floor.

I opened my eyes and looked at his body. I quicky stooped down to check his breathing and heart rate. Perfect, I had just knocked him out as planned. I then whisked out the tiny bottle and emptied its contents into his mouth. Soon after I threw the bottle on the floor, shattering it into millions of pieces.

I stood up abruptly, not able to handle much more. "Good job, miss friut," said Zelda in a mocking tone.

Anger surged through my body and soon she was slumped on the floor unconsious next to Link. This wasn't a part of the original plan, but she was pushing me too far.

I rushed out of the closet and slammed the door behind me. I locked it for good measure. Zelda had the key so her and Link would be able to get out later.

I began to run back to my room , tears threatening to drown me at any second. No. I have to be brave like Link. I won't cry.

When I entered my room, Samus was already fast asleep. I quickly took off my dress and shoes and slipped on my night gown. I was just about to get in bed when I spotted Samus's fancy box. I remembered the music that came out of it. _That heavy metal should help me forget this, _I thought.

I found the little white wire with buds at the end of it and inserted it into a small hole in the box as I had see Samus do several times. I pressed the button on the top and the screen lit up. At the top of the screen there was a little button that said "shuffle". Over the years I have learned that it means "play music".

I got into bed with the box and then hit "shuffle". I was expecting my ears to be blasted to bits by some heavy metal, so I was shocked when I got the opposite effect. As I listened a few seconds longer, I reconized the song. It was "The One That got Away" by Katy Perry. _Oh no... _I though. And of course I didn't know how to fast forward so I just sat there listening to the song.

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away._

That is the moment when I lost controll. They cold grip of lonlyness and regret was too much. That is when I began to cry.

**So what did you think of chapter eight huh?**

**Dreygon: ... That was very depressing. GREAT. Now I'm going to be all emo for the rest of the day...**

**Me: That's...wonderful... Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^ **_  
><em> 


	9. The Letter

**Heyy peoplez! I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for, well, reading and reviewing my story! I hope you all have liked it so far! **

**Dreygon: YA RESPECT!**

**Me:...yaaaa... anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! STOP BUGGING ME!**

It's been a good four days since the Pokemon Masquerade. Those four days have probably been the worst days of my life. That love potion. Oh, yes of course it has worked, just as Master Hand had said. Zelda doesn't let me forget it either. She is always walking around hand in hand with Link, kissing him whenever I'm around, and Link stands there enjoying it all, not knowing of anything else.

I havn't talked to him yet. I'm really afraid to. I remember Master Hand's warning of how it could affect our relationship. Anyways, I havn't had time to. Everyone's been extremly busy trying to prepare for the wedding.

The first day of preperations, everyone seemed a little hesitant about the whole idea, knowing how much Link and I seemed to like eachother. Then they saw how happy he looked with Zelda and they eventually accepted what had to be done. Soon enough, all memories of Link and I were gone. Vanished with the wind. Now when I walk down the halls I hear things like "oh look how cute Zelda and Link look together!" and "just look at the wounderful love those two Hylians share!"

"Hey, watch it Peach! Do your job!" My thoughts were interupted by Olimer, who had kitchen duty with me. Our job was to prepare all of the food for the wedding.

"I'm sorry Olimer, I'll be more careful," I said, realizing I had just spilled half of the batter from the bowl I was mixing it in all over the counter.

"Right, right," he said, sending some of his pikmen to clean it up.

I began to slowly and rhythmically stir the batter again, watching it being swirled around.

"Oh Link!" I looked up to Zelda's pleasurable giggling.

Link and Zelda were standing just outside the kitchen, hugging and kissing and laughing together. A single tear rolled down my pale face.

Olimer noticed and said, "Hey Peach, you can take a break. I got it."

I nodded my thanks and headed towards where they were standing.

"Linky-poo, I'm going to the ladies room, okay? I'll be right back!" she said.

"Okay Zellie," he said smiling.

Then she noticed me and smiled evilly, and just out of spite before she left, she stuck her tounge into Link's mouth. Then she went off on her way.

I winced but I stayed strong. She won't bring me down. _I have to talk to Link now, I just have to, _I thought.

I cautiously approached him. "Hey Link," I said quietly, giving him a small smile.

He turned around to identify who was talking. When he saw me, he smiled widley. My heart began to flutter. Maybe he did remember me!

"Oh hey!," he said,"You're Zelda's friend right?"

I decided to just go with it. "Yeah," I said, my smile began to widen.

"You are, uuhh, Pear right?" he asked.

My heart got crushed into a million pieces and floated to the bottom of my chest. He didn't really know who I was. "...Peach," I barely squeaked out. Then I turned and ran in the other direstion, leaving him standing there completely confused at what he had done.

I ran all of the way to my room, knocking people over in the process. I could feel the tears begin to stream down my face. For some reason, him not reconizing had hurt the most.

When I got to my room I flung it open and slammed it loudly behind me, causing several Smashers who were standing around to jump.

I couldn't even make it to my bed. My knees just gave out from under me and I collapsed on the ground crying. How could this be happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?

My blurry vision began to clear as the fits of tears began to lessen. Then, I saw the box my mother had given to me before she was killed. Then I suddenly remembered, it was my birthday!

I crawled inch by inch towards the box under my bed. My quivering hand reached out and pulled it out. I sat up and crossed my legs.

It was a wooden box, about the size of those Happy Meals I saw the child Smashers with sometimes. On the lid it had the initials P.T.

My trembling hands stroked the surface of it. I quickly looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was coming in. Then I slowly opened the lid.

I gasped at what I saw. It was a small, beautiful golden crown with a big ruby on the front and sapphires on the sides.

I picked it up with my shaking hands, not knowing why my mother gave this to me, or even why she had it in the first place. I looked in the box again and in the bottom was a letter adressed "Peach Toadstool". It must be for me. I picked it up and opened it. The letter said:

_My Dearest Peach,_

_ By the time you are reading this, you are already the rightful ruler of Mushroom Kingdom. That's right Peach, you are a princess. I've kept this from you for so long to protect you. From what you ask? The Visitors. That's right Peach, The Visitors are after Mushroom Kingdom. You're brother was way too young at the time to remember this, but we used to live in a beatiful castle in Mushroom kingdom, ruling over the creatures you adore so much, Toads. That is probably where your obsession came from. You are probably wondering about your father now. He was the King of our wonerful kingdom. A handsome blond haired, sky blue eyed man who was hard working and persistant. One day though, we got a message from The Visitors to hand over the kingdom or else they would kill us. I told your father he should really take this note seriously, but he just laughed it off. Sure enough though, at the exact time and date the notice said they would be coming on if we hadn't given it up, they came. They destroyed everything. They took innocent lives. Your father was stabbed and with his last dieing breath, he told me to go away as far as possible and tell our unborn child she is the heir to the throne. I complied to his wishes and ran away like the sad coward I am. I miss him every waking hour, but I am very sure I will see him soon. The Visitors won't stop until we are all dead, including you and Marth. I have no idea who The Visitors are, but look out for them my dearest. They are plotting to kill you at this very moment. Beware._

_With all of my Love,_

_Mom_

I held the note at arms length. I was completly shocked. I was a princess? I was now the legal ruler of Mushroom Kingdom? The Visitors wanted Mushroom Kingom and Marth and I dead? All of this didn't seem to add up. I closed my eyes and tried to calculate all of this information. My brain was over loading.

I opened my eyes and sighed deeply. One thing was for certain, I was going to keep this a secret from everyone.

I placed the note and my crown back into the box and shoved it deep into the farthest corner of my bed.

I heard a soft knock at my door. "Peach, I think that is enough time off! Come and help me!" It was Olimer.

I sighed and got up. "Coming!"

**So how was this chapter? Loads of new info to explode your brain! ^-^**

**Dreygon: It huuurrrtttssss...****Mah brain esplodedd...**

**Me: Please review! X3**


	10. The Wedding

**Hey peeps! lots of stuff will happen in this chapter, so PAY ATTENTION LOL!**

**Dreygon: YAAAAAYYY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUFINN!**

It was finally the day. The day of when all of my pain and heartbreak would be consintrated into a tiny ball inside of my heart. It was the day of Link and Zelda's wedding.

"Peach hurry up! It's going to start soon!" Samus was yelling at me from across the room.

I sighed and began to slip on my Masquerade dress. We hadn't had the time or the money to get new dresses. The silk helped me slid in with ease, though I still resisted, relunctant to accept what I was dressing up for.

I trudged into the bathroom and crudely did my hair and makeup. When I came out Samus gave me a weird look and said, "Peach, you look like a hooker, let me fix you up."

She spent the next five minutes redoing my hair and makeup. Then she quickly did hers.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw me sitting on my bed sulking. She sighed heavily and came and sat next to me. "Peach," she bagan,"I can only imagine the terrible pain you must be going through right now. I've been with Marth for only a few days but I can't even imagine what it would be like to go through what you and Link are going through right now with him. Look, it's all for the best. You're a pretty girl, you can find someone twice as good as he ever was!" Her words were false though because she knew as well as I did that I would never find someone as good as Link.

Then she grabbed my hand and guided me to the room where the bride and bridesmaids were supposed to gather before the ceremony started. The whole way I was having flashbacks of all of the good times I've had with Link. I felt hollow inside, a shell of my former self.

As we entered the room, Zelda was already there. She was wearing a luxurious white gown that twinkled like the night sky and had Hylian words stitched around the edges. A Triforce was sewn onto the back. She had her hair up in a loose bun with several chocolate brown curls framing her mysterious face. Her dark blue eyes were shining with pleasure.

When she spotted us she looked slightly annoyed and remarked, "Where were you guys! You're a whole ten mintues late!"

Malon, who was helping Zelda add some final touches sneered, "Yeah!"

Malon then places a long silky veil on top of Zelda's head. Little diamonds were scattered all over it causing it to dazzle spectacularly. Then we could hear 'Song of the Goddess' begin to play in the church room next door.

"That's you're que! Get out there before you ruin everything!" snapped Zelda.

Samus and I cautiously entered the room. Samus was paired with Marth and I was paired with Roy as we walked down the isle.

"You okay?" Roy whispered to me.

I didn't give any response but he left me alone. Everyone in Smash Mansion was attending. All eyes were on us as we walked down the never ending isle. I looked up to see where we were and spotted Link straight ahead, looking as happy as ever. Big mistake looking up. Now I was fighting tears along with my sanity. When we finally made it to the end I went to the left and Roy went right. I was closest to the altar, Samus standing just to my left.

Then the music stopped and a new tune began. It was 'Zelda's Lullaby'. Everyone stood as Zelda appeared like a ghost at the end of the isle. She had the biggest grin on her face I had ever seen. I looked at Link and his facial expression was just the same. Zelda slowly made her way down the isle, enjoying every second of it.

When she finally made it, her and Link stood there holding hands with eachother, gazing into eachother's eyes. Then I could hear Link whisper to her, "Zelda, I love you, I always have."

When I heard that, all hell broke loose inside of me. The tears began to pour down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. Luckily, they could be mistaken as happy tears though. Samus noticed and grabbed my hand and squeazed it supportivly. I didn't hear the rest of what they were saying. Their vows were drowned out by the roaring in my ears.

I gained conciouosness of my surroundings right as they were saying their "I do's".

Master Hand, who was marrying them said, "Zelda, do you take Link as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," was her short but extatic reply.

"Link, do you take Zelda as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Link, smiling uncontrollably.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

As their lips met, I let out a loud moan of pain and fell to my knees, causing alarm in several of the Smashers.

As I looked to glance at Zelda and Link, something didn't seem quite right. They had broken apart at this point, but there was something wrong with Link. He appeared to be shaking violently and his eyes were flashing from red to back to normal to red again. Suddenly, he collapsed to the floor.

I let out a shocked gasp and so did everyone else. Zelda made no move to help him. She just stood there for a little bit, watching his body convulse on the floor and then a wide grin began to spread across her face. It gradually grew wider and wider, and soon she was cackling madly. What the hell was wrong with her?

Her laughter grew louder and louder, and so did the great confusion in the room. I finally spoke up, "What.. What did you do to him?"

She fliped her head around and stared me down all the while smiling. "Oh Peach. Peach Peach, sweet Peach. You really don't understand do you?"

I glared back at her, obviously puzzled.

"I, princess Zelda of Hyrule, AM the leader of what you may call, The Visitors."

A deathly silence spread across the room.

"And I'm guessing you are just now realizing you are the princess of Mushroom kingdom, am I right?"

All eyes shifted towards me. I just continued to glare at her.

"Now this battle between us started long before we both were born. It started with my parents. They wanted Mushroom Kingdom, but your idiotic father wouldn't hand it over. So then they organized a secret ground of assasins called 'The Visitors'."

Several angry Smashers began to draw their swords and guns. Zelda notices but just smiled sweetly. "Oh don't be so foolish, please. Don't be rude, let me finish my story. Anyways, by the time you moved into that poor village, my parents were dead. I was planning on ending the oragnization, but I still kept spies around. One day they brang back information of my dearest Link playing with a certain blonde slut. I was overcome with anger. I sent him straight back out to leave a message saying that they were coming, and then I sent out my best assasaians to kill everyone except for Link. As you can see, that hasn't worked out too well. That is when I decided to come live here and kill you myself and win Link over, but as you can see, he has fallen for you, so now everyone will pay for your mistake of ever living."

"But the note said that if we had you and Link wed The Visitors wouldn't kill us," I said.

Zelda cackled evilly, "It never said that, foolish one. It simpily stated that if we were married then it would buy you a little more time to live. Oh, and one more thing," she siad in barley a whisper, "The Visitors are coming..."

The lights in the room then all went out at once and when Pikachu quickly turned them all back on, the room was lined with figures in black cloaks with long silvery sharp knives. In the center of the room was Master Hand, dead.

Screams were emitted from throughout the room. Zelda then odered, "Kill them all, but only wound Peach, I have something special planned for her."

She turned around towards Link and said, "Oh Link, KILL PEACH."

LInk's eyes opened in a flash, neon red. As he got up, he was being transformed into a monster. His head turned into his wolf form and he grew a wolves tail and long sharp claws. The rest of his body stayed human though. He snarled deeply and pulled out his Master Sword. "HAHAHAHAHAHA with Link at my side, I can take over any Kingdom and kill anyone I please!"

Link began to slowly trudge fowards toward me like some kind of zombie. I began to run to the center of the room. It was like a scene from a horror movie. There was blood everywhere along with some severed limbs. I stepped over the bodies of bloodies child Smashers like Ness and Toon Link. Tears began to blur my vision. Whay have I done?

"PEACH!" I whirled around to see who had called my name. It was Marth. He had a knife through his back and was smiling at me. "Bye Peachy, I love you. Thanks for this wounderful journey."

He was dead before he hit the ground. "NOOOOO! MARTH! NOOOO!"

I was screaming bloody murder. I ran to get to his side. I could also see Samus running over also, but she was chopped into several peices before she could make it. This caused me to run faster. The Visitors ripped my dress as I ran over to him. I was just wearing sad pink rags by the time I got over there.

The Visitor who had killed him had now taken his knife out of him and licked the blade. My vision was blurred by pure rage at this point. It saw me coming and swiftly slashed my right calf open, causing me to scream in pain. It chuckled darkly at my pain and before it could react I punched it in the face, causing it to flinch. I quickly snatched the knife from it and repediatly stabbed it in the chest. I was hysterical at this point. I kept stabbing until its chest was just a bloody mess. As i got up, the hood slid back, revieling a familiar face. "Saria...?" I whispered. how could she betray me like this?

I didn't have much time to react though because Link was gaining on me. I ran through the crowd, slashing at any Visitors I encounterd. I didn't bother looking who they were. I was afraid to.

I ran down the hall and to the place I felt the safest: my room. Link was hot on my tail though. He was snarling and growling visiously.

I swung my door open and slammed it shut, but Link only smashed it to peices. I ran to the farthest corner of my room, looking for an escape. There was none. I sat down in the feedle position, accepting the fact that i was gooing to be killed by the one I loved most. Link was standing over me.

"Link! Please don't do it! Please no!"

I scanned the room, looking for something that I could use to possibly sheild me. Link was raising his sword now, prepairing for the kill. I was hyperventalating at this point. He was really going to kill me. I suddenly spotted my stuffed Toad doll, which I had lost years ago. I held it in my arms. It still faintly smelled of Marth, causing me to cry even harder. I then held it out in front of me, as if it was really going to protect me. I braced for impact, readying myself for death.

But the blow did not come. I cautiously opened my eyes to see Link, his sword still readied, just standing there. His eyes were glitching between red and regular. Eventually regualr won over. He began to shake violently and changed back into his human form. He fell to his knees. "Peach..." he whispered, and then he passed out. He was still alive though, I could tell.

"Well well well, what is this? You have appeared to have broken the effects of my potion I had on my lips. Oh well, I guess I will have to kill you myself." Zelda had teleported into the room and was smiling wickedly.

I stood up quicky. She then took out her light bow and arrow and readied it. She then said, "Goodbye, princess of Mushroom Kingdom."

I closed my eyes, facing defeat. She had won. But once again, the pain never came. I opened my eyes and to my greatest horror, there was Link standing in front of me, The arrow straight through him. "LINK!" I screamed.

"Peach.." he whispered, "I told you, I will always be here to protect you..."

Then he dropped to the floor, dead. I was shocked into silence. Then I looked up at Zelda, who also appeared to be shocked. Then my anger reached overload. "YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She stood there for a little while then she simply shrugged and said, "Well, that certainly wasn't planned, but oh well I guess." Then she smiled and laughed evilly, "Now I can finally kill you! No more distractions!"

She broke into another mad fit of laughter, but she had seemed to have forgot I still had the knife from Saria. As she was busy laughing, I ran up to her and stabbed her square in the forehead, killing her instantly. She fell backwards, knife still in her head, never to cause pain again.

I stood there for a good half hour. I was now a ghost of my former self. I was the last one living. Everyone i loved and cared for was dead. DEAD. I had nothing left to live for. My emotions where gone. I was completly numb.

I crouched down next to Link and pulled the arrow out of him. I stared at it and felt the warm blood run down my hands. I positioned it carefully, aimed strainght for my heart. I took in a deep breath. I wouln't be like my mother, running away. No. I was here to stay. In one fluid movement I rammed the arrow into my chest and through my heart, causing me to release an ear-splitting screetch. I didn't mind the pain though. I welcomed it. The pain felt so good. It reminded my I wouldn't have to suffer any longer soon. Darkness began to creep into my vision. I then twisted the arrow, causing me to scram again. I was laying down next to Link now, breathing heavily. I couldn't see anything now. In my last dieing breaths, I whispered, "...The Visitors are gone..."

**WOW so what yew think of that chapter?**

**Dreygon: HOLY CRAP!**

**Me: Not to frett though, there is one more chapter after this one. This chapter was really... DARK.**

**Dreygon: *cries* DON'T LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!**

**Me: ... okay okay... Well, i hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! X3**


	11. Death Isn't The End

**Well people, this is my last chapter of this story, SO ENJOY IT!**

**Dreygon: I'm still scarred from the last one...**

**Me: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: AWH THIS IS THE LAST TIME IMMA SAY THIS IN THIS STORY! I OWN NOTHING!**

My eyes suddenly snapped open. My vision was blurry, but eventually it began to clear. Everything was white. Pure white. My head was amazingly confused.

I carefully stood up and realized my calf was completely healed and my dress was as beautiful as the first day I got it. My head felt like it was carrying extra weight for some reason though. As I reached up, I felt what appeared to be some kind of crown. Then I remembered. I was the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. And Zelda... Oh Zelda... She was the leader of The Visitors. She had Marth killed. She killed all of those innocent people. She killed...Link.

Then a really confusing thought came to my head. I remember Link being killed by Zelda, and then me killing Zelda, and then I killed...myself... But that means... "I'm dead," I whisper to myself.

Well this is certainly an odd place I've landed myself in. I began to walk around in the white barren land and can't help but wish I was able to see Mushroom Kingdom at least once before I had died. Suddenly, the ground under me began to change. Colors began to paint a picture of a large castle with several little mushroom things scurrying about in the lush meadows.

At first I thought it was just an image, but eventually it dawned on me that this really was Mushroom Kingdom at this very moment. I was there, but just invisable and in the sky, like a giant glass barrier was holding me back. I just sat there admiring my Kingdom. Then I realized, it wasn't mine anymore. It now rightfully belonged to the Toads, and they do really deserve it. Plus they seem to have been getting along just fine without my presence.

Then I got a new idea. I began to think about the old village I used to live in and the ground began to change again. Soon I was staring at a flat landscape full of weeds and rubble. A deer was passing through it and I could see a family of skunks right at home in the rubble. This sight saddened me, but I knew I had to move on. What's done is done. Now a new beginning for the town has begun, one where it will be closer to nature, away from greedy man.

"Peach!" Someone had called my name and I whirled around to see who it was. I couldn't believe who it was. I had to rub my eyes and take a double take to make sure, but then again I'm dead so I guess anything is possible. Standing there was Mom, her hair and eyes shining with pleasure.

"MOM!" I yelled and ran towards her. She ran towards me and we embraced in a long hug, tears streaming down our faces all of the while.

"Oh how I've missed you so my beautiful peachy princess! But, I really shouldn't be seeing you hear! What are you doing? Why are you dead? Did the Visitors get you?" She questioned in a sad tone.

I giggled, which confused her greatly and said, "No mother, they didn't. The Visitors are gone for good, I made sure of that."

"Then how are you dead?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I commited suicide." 

"But why Peachy? Why would you ever do that?"

"You remember Link right? The one that saved me from the Visitors the first time? Well, he was killed by the Visitors trying to protect me and i loved him too much to live with myself after that. Life never would have been the same, so I just ended it faster."

Mother was quiet for a few minutes, processing the information. I hope she wasn't mad. "I see..." was her reply. "That's what I wanted to do when your father died, but I had you and your brother to take care of, so I didn't though every day I went through was a living hell for me."

"So you understand?"

"Of course I do. Oh and also, your brother and a lot more of your friends are here. I just finished talking to them. I have to go now. Your father is expecting me for tea. You can meet him later if you wish." Then she faded away to who-knows-where.

I stood there alone for a few more minutes and then I heard a roudy scream. "PEACH!"

A blue-clad swordsman came bounding towards me and tackled me to the ground with hugs. I laughed with delight, knowing it was Marth. "MARTH!" I screamed right back.

We just lied there on the floor for a little bit, laughing our heads off. We eventually sat up and he asked, "So how did you die?"

"Suicide," was my simple answer.

"Last one standing?"

"Yep."

Marth let out a low whistle. "That's tough. I probably would have done the same thing. I know this is really horrible for me to say, but I'm glad you're here Peach. I have Samus and Mom, but I've always had a special connection with you that neither can replace. Now we can be together for eternity."

I giggled and said, "Yeah, the inseperatable big brother and little sister."

Then I heard more feet coming towards us. "SAMUS!" I yell and glomp her.

"Oh stop it Peach, it's not like i die- oh never mind"

Samus eventually settled into the hug and asked my cause of death and I replied suicide again. "Well, at least it wasn't Zelda, because I swear if it was her I would haunt her for the rest of her life," stated Samus.

"Speaking of Zelda, I killed her, so where is she?" I asked.

As if on que, we heared a creepy giggle and from a cluster of shadows appeared Midna, Samus's previous designer. "Midna, you died?" asked Samus.

Midna giggled again and said, "No silly. I'm just able to comminicate with the dead whenever I want to." Then she turned towards me and asked, "So you're the one who killed Zellie, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just came here to inform you that you have nothing to worry about. She won't be able to come tourture you more as a ghost. She is forever tightly locked in the Twilight Realm. Hehe and I get the job to watch over her! How fun this job is!"

I let out a sigh of relief that she won't be able to bring further harm to me.

"Well, I have to go now and tell Zelda to shut up. She's quite obnoxious you know." Then she dissapeared.

I then heard more footsteps and to my greatest surprise, Saria was approaching us. Anger began to build up inside of me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at ther.

Saria had great hurt on her face, but I didn't know why. "Peach, i know you have every single right to be angry at me, but please listen. I had to do it."

"You had to betray me and kill my brother!" I was seething.

"Peach, I was under a contract. I only did it to save my home okay! Zelda threatened to burn it if I didn't! Please! You have to understand!" She was on her hands and knees with tears in her eyes.

My gaze slightly softened. I knew how she feels. I know it didn't feel good when Zelda destroyed my village that I had lived in for barely a day. I can't even imagine what it would be like if I had lived there my whole life. I sighed deeply and whispered, "...Fine, I forgive you, but you will never have my complete trust.

Saria shot up and hugged me tightly. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

I gently pushed her away and said, "uhh.. Remember i don't trust you."

"Oh yeah, sorry." She then turned and pranced away out of sight.

"Well, that was weird..." said Samus.

I then heard a crowd of people approach. It was everyone from Smash Mansion! I jumped into the crowd and hugged as many people as possible, sharing stories and tears, telling them how glad I was to see them, and them appologizing to me for ever trusting Zelda. Master Hand floated up to me and said, "Peach, I appologize. I should have never listened to that note and made you give that potion to Link."

"It's okay, it really is," I said with a super peachy smile.

He looked relieved and suddenly I was glomped by someone with an unexpectidly strong force. "PEACH!"

It was Roy. He was like a second big brother to me, so I should have been expecting this anyways. I tightly hugged him back and he began to squeeze to my second death.

"Oh sorry," he said realizing what he was doing. "Got a little carried away there. Haha good thing Link didn't see that, he would have stabbed me to my second death!"

"Too late for that." I heard a very familiar voice coming from a few yards away from me. I whipped around to see Link, smirking at me.

Roy sweatdropped and said, "Ehh, well I'm outta here!" Then he ran away. The other Smashers got the idea and followed him.

Marth grabbed Samus's hand and winked at me and they both faded away.

Soon it was just Link and I. We stood there and stared at eachother for awhile. A wide grin spread over my face and tears came to my eyes. "Link!" I squeaked.

He also appeared to have tears in him eyes and he tried to hide it. "Peach!"

He then grabbed me and pulled me into a soft sweet passionate kiss. My face was afire with pleasure and happiness. I knew I was as red as one of Mario's tomatoes.

When we broke apart we just held eachother in a long hug, soaking up eachother's heat and presence. I was practically purring with delight. Then he said, "Peach, I'm so sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. I never wanted to marry Zelda ever, but when you knocked me out with your frying pan and I woke up with her in my face, somehow I felt as if I loved her. I also remember forgetting your name, and I was unsure of who you were. I remember the wedding and you crying from what appeared to be sorrow but I didn't know why. When Zelda order me to kill you after that, I actually followed her orders! Somehow your stuffed Toad doll snapped me out of it. The last thing I remember is jumping in front of the path of Zelda's light arrow to save you and the pain and tears in your eyes. Please forgive me Peachy, please-"

I cut him off withh my finger to his lips. I had heard enough. I then placed another gentle kiss on his lips. "I commited suicide for you after killing Zelda you know. I couldn't stand you not being in my life"

"Oh Peach..."

I then began to think about music and how much I missed it right now. Suddenly, in the background, music bagan playing. I identified it as "Melt" by Hatsune Miku. We both smiled at eachother with knowing smiles.

Link smirked down at me. "Miss Peach, would you care to dance with me?"

I smiled back up at him with tears in my eyes. "Of course Sir Link."

He grabbed around my waist and I grabbed his shoulders. We then set of in small slow circles but after a little while, we picked up the speed and the volume of the music increased. We smiled and giggle the whole way.

Then it happened. The background began to fade away and it was just us. Just us dancing forever across the sky.

**THE END.**

**AWWWHHHH!**

**Dreygon: SO TOUCHING! *CRIES***

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed this. Now I would like to thank everyone who liked this and reviewed, just liked this, the people who hated it and reviewed just for reading, the people the just hated it and didn't review, and the people who considered reading this story.**

**I would also like to add that this story was actually based off of a crazy ass dream I had after watching the movie "Incideous" with my friend. The scene of the village in the beginning burning and the scene where Peach knocked Link and Zelda out in a closet becouse Link was in love with her and she knew that he had to marry Zelda actually happened in my dream. The rest was improvised but I think this turned out pretty cool. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND GOODBYE! X3**


End file.
